Sternenfänger
by darkheart1230
Summary: ...das kann man nicht beschreiben, es geht um Draco, seine Gefühle und sein Leben...oneshot


_**Sternenfänger**_

Die Nacht.

Die einzigste Möglichkeit ich selbst zu sein.

Wenn die Dämmerung anbricht fallen alle meine falschen Fassaden ab.

Und ich bin froh wenn die Dunkelheit sich um mich schließt wie eine warme Decke, die mir Schutz gibt.

Es ist verrückt. Andere Menschen haben Angst im Dunkeln, doch ich fühle mich zuhause, wirklich geborgen, denn die Sterne, die am Himmelszelt glitzern erzählen nichts über meine Tränen, hüten mein Geheimnis.

Der warme, seichte Wind weht es mit leisem Flüstern davon.

Über Felder voller Blumen, über das Meer und über die Berge.

Ich weiß noch als ich klein war, so ca. 6, da lagen Blaise und ich auf einer Decke im Garten seiner Großmutter und sahen uns die Sterne an.

Schon damals fühlte ich mich wohl in dieser Finsternis.

Alle schrecklichen Erlebnisse zuhause sprengten von mir ab, die Nacht ließ mich wieder tief Luft holen.

Herausgeholt aus meinem Gefängnis, das mein Vater mir geschaffen hatte.

Mit Blaise schmiedete ich Pläne über eine Zukunft, die ich niemals haben werde.

In der ich kein Sklave des Bösen bin, in der niemand über mich herabragt und mich kaputt macht.

Mit Blaise träumte ich davon zu fliegen. Ohne Besen, ohne Traurigkeit.

Über Seen zu schweben, wie Feen, die Wolken ganz nah an unserer Haut zu spüren.

Wie Engel, unbeschwert, ohne Verpflichtung.

Sonnenblumen habe ich schon immer gemocht.

Dieses helle, leuchtende Gelb, das so sehr strahlt wie die Sonne und einen lächeln lässt.

Immer wenn ich eine Blume sehe, ganz sacht ihre weichen Blätter berühre, dann durchflutet mich ein wenig Glück, ein wenig Freude.

In meinen Träumen stehe ich auf einem Feld voller Sonnenblumen und das Gelb strahlt so hell, das ich lachen muss, weil es mir Freude macht all diese Blumen zu sehen, wie sie mit dem Wind wiegen, wie Bienen herumschwirren.

Oh dieser süße Duft, lässt mich ganz schläfrig werden, und ich schlafe ein, in Frieden, voller Wärme.

Doch wenn ich die Augen öffne prallt die kalte, harte Wirklichkeit gegen meine Seele, lässt meine Träume zerplatzen wie Seifenblasen.

Schneidet mit einer scharfen Rasierklinge in mein Herz, lässt es verbluten.

Blaise und ich träumten immer davon, die Sterne berühren zu können, einen eigenen Stern zu haben, der in der Dunkelheit nur für einen selbst leuchtete, der einen den Weg wies wenn man verloren war, der für einen da war, wenn man alleine war.

Nun ist Blaise tot.

Und ich schließe die Augen, die voller Tränen sind, Tränen die ich nur für ihn weine.

Nur für ihn.

Mit ihm gingen alle diese Erinnerungen.

Wie ich ihn liebte, meinen besten Freund.

Ich konnte ihm immer alles sagen, meine Seele war für ihn geöffnet.

Ich weiß noch, zu meinem Geburtstag, da schenkte er mir eine Sonneblume, die so hell erstrahlte, dass es fast wehtat.

Doch als mein Vater sie sah, warf er sie weg und sie verdorrte.

Wie mein Lachen.

Mein Vater hat Blaise getötet, wie sollte es auch anders sein.

Er hat mir immer alles weggenommen was ich liebte.

Meine Kindheit, meine Mutter, meine Freiheit, meine Träume und nun Blaise.

Ich hoffe das Blaise nun fliegen kann, ohne Besen ohne Tränen und Einsamkeit.

Dass er niemals mehr aufwachen und die Wirklichkeit spüren muss.

Ich hoffe, dass der Wind meine Tränen, meine Wahrheit weit fortweht, vielleicht erreicht das alles Blaise.

Und er weiß wie es mir geht.

Und mein Herz schlägt immer langsamer in meiner Brust.

Ich wünschte es würde aufhören, so dass auch der Schmerz endlich aufhört mich zu demütigen.

Kleine weiße Schneeflocken fallen vom Himmel, bedecken sanft die Felder und Bäume.

Es ist Winter. Auch in mir.

Bluttropfen im Schnee, Blut von mir, zerstört diese Idylle, dieses unschuldige Weiß.

Nur einen Menschen gibt es noch den ich liebe.

Doch diese Liebe ist purer Irrsinn, ohne Chance, ohne Zukunft.

Mein geliebter Feind.

Ich wusste es schon, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah.

Wie er damals aussah, mit seinen abgetragenen Klamotten, die zerzausten Haare.

Ich glaube er wusste es nicht, wusste nicht was auf ihm zukommen würde, von dem Tag an, als er diese magische Welt betrat.

Und es schmerzt mich so, seine dunkelgrünen Augen zu sehen, die nun all ihr strahlen verloren haben.

Wie Sterne am Himmel, die einfach erlischen.

Harry Potter.

Mein Herz zerspringt bei seinen kalten Blicken.

Ich will einfach nur schlafen, nie wieder aufwachen.

Die leuchtenden Punkte am Himmel, sie werden immer heller und nun kann ich sie endlich berühren.

Mein Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen, der Schnee ist blutrot.

Und ich fliege über Seen, ohne Traurigkeit, über Felder voller Sonnenblumen, berühre die Wolken.

Endlich hört der Schmerz auf.

Nun habe ich tausend Sterne nur für mich allein, denn ich bin fort von der grausamen Welt.

Und ich lache, denn ich bin tot.

Ende


End file.
